An Evening Convention
by WitheredWings
Summary: ‘Oh no,’ Sasuke smirked at Naruto and stepped into his room, before adding, ‘I sleep in the nude.’ Oneshot, SasuNaru, contains.. well, nothing. Just love, I guess. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Okay, I loved this line, so I am going to finally write it down. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own Naruto. I really do. Or at least, my version of it, where Sasuke and Naruto are madly in love and Iruka and Kakashi are married... NOT. I don't own them.

Anyway, here we go:  
Enjoy!

**Sasuke:** hn. Like they would.  
**WW:** Oh, shut up, you chagrin. Just because you didn't get a fuzzy bathrobe doesn't mean you've got to go PMS on me.  
**Sasuke:** I want a fuzzy bathrobe!  
**WW:** stares at the readers ... see what I have to put up with?

* * *

It had been a tiring day, filled with running, teasing, fighting and laughing with his friends. Well, it wasn't like Sasuke would laugh, but he and Sakura would, so in the end, there was laughing. Although, Naruto mused, Sasuke would grin sometimes. Not that anyone except him would notice, but that was just because he knew Sasuke all too well. He knew the way Sasuke looked when he was irritated, when he was interested, when he was being mean, when he was pleased and, when he was -believe it or not- smiling. Naruto nodded to himself and complimented himself about this fact, then turned in his bed. 

The mission had been quite exhausting and, staying in a little hotel on the way home had been a good idea, because Naruto had craved a real bed to sleep on. Kakashi, of course, had made sure he had an extra large bed, while they had to sleep on normal sized ones, but for once, Naruto didn't care. He just loved the warmth of this particular normal sized bed and loved the cushions and covers and .. he just completely, utterly loved it. Which is why, as you can understand, Naruto was quite pissed, when there came a loud scream from the hallway and he had to jump out of bed to see what was going on.

He bolted to the door, opened it hastily and rubbed his eyes lazily, when he saw Sakura staring at a black lump in front of her. She screamed again, making Sasuke and Kakashi bolt out of their respective rooms as well, and pointed at the black lump.

'It's a, a- a spider!!!!'

Naruto rolled his eyes while he yawned and stepped forward.

'Took you long enough,' he said, irritated.

He crouched down and watched the large spider in front of him, scooping it up with one hand and walking to the stairs, where he threw the spider on the steps. He paced back to where Sakura was standing, still in shock, and patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

'It's gone, you can go to sleep now,' he whispered.

Sakura nodded and slowly shuffled into her room, breathing in and out slowly, as if to calm herself. Naruto smiled at her when she looked at the three of them for the last time, before closing her door behind her. Poor thing. Spiders never were her thing.

A silent thud was heard, and then a content sigh, signalling that Sakura had gone to bed safely. Kakashi yawned and waved at Sasuke and Naruto, before walking into his room and slamming the door in their face. Naruto leaned back against a wall and grinned at Sasuke, who looked at him suspiciously.

'Well, at least this time she didn't stammer 'spider' every five minutes,' he said.

'Hn,' Sasuke agreed. Naruto noticed he was wairing his dark blue bathrobe, made of, probably, the finest silk in the world. Well, once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha, right?

'Sasuke, how long until we're back in Konoha again?'

'Three days or so. Why, you getting homesick, dobe,' Sasuke asked, teasingly.

'Don't call me that, teme!'

'Then don't act like it.'

There was a short silence in which Naruto fingered the top of his orange pajamas, before he answered Sasuke's question.

'I don't get homesick, I have nothing to be homesick for,' he answered, a little upset, before smiling at Sasuke, who looked a little worried. 'So, three days, huh? Guess that leaves me three days to defeat you, so you can go into Konoha, totally ashamed of yourself, huh?'

Sasuke frowned, then looked at him.

'Hn, like you could, dobe.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Whatever, dobe,' answered Sasuke, before turning and opening the door to his room. Naruto was startled when Sasuke turned on the spot and then seemed to check him out. Not that Naruto minded, but hey, it was a little bit embarrassing, so he kind of, well, blushed. Sasuke grinned. 'and by the way, nice pajamas.'

Naruto turned beetred and snorted.

'Yeah, well, like you're the icon of fashion underneath that bathrobe!'

'Oh no,' Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto as he stepped into his room, before adding, 'I sleep in the nude.'

Then he closed the door, leaving an astounded Naruto , mouth wide open, alone in the hallway. Moments later, soft muttering could be heard, followed by stuttering and stumbling and then, finally, the soft thud of a closing door.

As Naruto laid down in bed, he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. _So much for sleeping_.

* * *

DUMDADUM! 

Oh, I SO love that line.  
Anyhow,

You know you want it!

click that button and review, please!


End file.
